I'd Rather Lose My Sight Then Lose You
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Leo/Donnie fluff, brief Raph/Mikey moment but it's fluffy :)


**my chapter stories aren't getting anywhere so i made this to make time pass :P**

**EDIT 06/17-2016: so i've fixing past mistakes and misspellings...how did you guys not get annoyed?! the misspelling were terrible!**

* * *

The lair had long gone quiet as night rolled in and everyone had gone to bed but sometimes Raph would go out and Leo would wait up for him to make sure his brother got home at all, but tonight Raph was sleeping in Mikey's room since the younger turtle had screamed an hour before.

Being the bigger brothers Leo and Raph had flown to his room with their weapons in hand and looked for the threat that wanted to hurt their baby brother, Leo had then managed to get an explanation out of Mikey that his nightmare involved Raph's death, that a laser canon had shot him right in the chest. After that Mikey had broke down and knowing that Leo couldn't calm him down Raph had an eye conversation with Leo.

The eldest nodded and carefully got out of Mikey hug but the youngest cried harder when his brother moved away from him "Shhhh...It's clear that I can't help you with this...It involved Raph so, it should be him who gets his ribs crushed"

"Gee thanks Leo!"

"This is what happens when you go topside alone" Leo said and closed the door after Raph and crawled under the comforter with Mikey. Leo yawed as he went back to his room and felt a sting of loneliness, so far he had shared room with Donatello and when they moved to this old water pump station there were a lot of rooms, some were used for storage, a large room was used a Dojo and a way bigger had come to be their garage and two other room were connected. There were doors that led to both rooms on the outside but inside the connected wall was a frame with no door, those had become Donnie's Lab and the Med-bay.

Leo froze beside his bed table when he noticed the time on the alarm clock.

3:28 AM

Turning around Leo went to Donnie's room and found his bed empty...

Figures!

Leo sighed irritably and marched downstairs and towards Donnie's lab, minding that Splinter had perfect hearing so Leo didn't open the door so it slammed in the wall "Donnie! I told you to go to bed around 11: 55 when I got my water bottle refilled! _Why_ are you still here?!"

His outburst had scared the younger turtle so badly that a painful yelp filled the room when something sharp sliced flesh, Leo bolted in, grabbed a clean cloth and pressed it against the bleeding wound that was now on the back of Donnie's hand. Looking closely Leo could see that his brothers eyes were red and unfocused...Not to mention the poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

When he was sure the cloth wouldn't fall off (He had tied a string around it) Leo made his way to the Med-bay and found the first aid kit, grabbing a chair he started to clean the wound he had made and at the same time...Wanted some answers.

"Why are you still awake? And don't lie! You've been awake for the past three _weeks_, this better have a good reason for you to be..."

"..."

"What?" Leo glanced up.

"N-N-Nightmare...Blind...Dead...Future"

*_God or Devil, why the hell are you tormenting him with Drako's hellish world again?!* _

"Donnie, we've been over this, that wasn't real and you kn..."

"It happened here..." Deciding to let Donnie talk Leo kept cleaning the wound, but it had him wonder: Did Donnie say that something happened here?

_Blind..._

_*The future me Donnie ran into?*_

"...W-We were on the surface on patrol when...We came across Bishop, we fought and suddenly Shredder was behind me with his...G-Gauntlet risen...Like he was gonna strike me in the ne- OUCH!" He gasped and drew his hand back, now bleeding again. Leo had placed a cotton ball on a tweezers and at the word '_Neck_' he had accidentally applied to much force and ripped the wound so it started to bleed again.

Leo blinked a few times before giving a soft '_Sorry_' and gently took Donnie's hand again, gently cleaning it and finally warped it.

"And then what happened? Or do you rather not wanna talk about it?" Leo asked while gathering everything he had used, throwing the now red cotton balls in the trash and cleaned the tweezers. It had became a routine with them always coming home with some form of cuts after patrol, maybe Leo wasn't good at cooking but he did know how to make herb salves with healing properties. Donnie used those salves quite often as they proved to heal the cuts in just three days.

"Shredder was about to strike when suddenly...The blow didn't come...Someone else took it"

"You said that the future Drako sent you, the future me got blind by a some sort of flash bomb..." Leo said and sat down again, Donnie looked into Leo dark brown eyes and felt his fears just wash away. He could have sworn Leo's eyes were sparkling a little but either way...He loved them.

"Y-Ya...And to be honest, every time I look at your eyes...I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me" Donnie mumbled.

Leo chuckled, it reminded him of something Mikey told him long ago. "And you're scared that they one day could turn white...And you won't see anything in them" He said and stroke Donnie's uninjured hand. "In the dream...When I opened my eyes, I saw you fall to your knees covering your eyes and..." The younger of the two felt a gentle finger on his lips and looked at Leo.

"One of his spikes cut my eyes...And now it's my turn to be honest"

Donnie sighed as Leo easily lifted him from the chair and carried him to his room, as Leo covered him with the blanket he went and close the door before joining Donnie in bed, placing a loving kiss on his cheeks, nose and a long one on his forehead...

_"I'd rather lose my sight then lose you"_

Soon soft sobs and comforting words could be heard and Donnie buried his now wet face in Leo's chest, feeling the comforting heart beats from his big brother.

Leo's eyes may be lovely...But his heart was more beautiful.

* * *

**hope you like it :) :(  
**


End file.
